The First and The Last
by Jeanette Jeevas
Summary: Sakura, putri keluarga Haruno dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Bagaimana Nasibnya? RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer**

**All main chara © Masashi kishimoto**

**The First and The Last © Misa Miyano**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort *semuanya deh saya borong***

**Pair : SasuSaku, GaaSaku, KakaSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**but**

**I hope you give me a REVIEW**

_Annyeong ^^_

_Perkenalkan, saya adalah author baru (newbie) yang membuat sebuah fanfic GaJe dan jelek ini. Sungguh menyedihkan. Yah, Daripada ide-ide ini berkeliaran di otak saya dan mengganggu, lebih baik dikeluarkan dan saya tulis dalam bentuk fanfic. Terserah apa yang orang kata, Insya Allah saya menerima dengan senang hati._

_Ok, daripada saya banyak bacot dan membuat anda muak. Langsung saja. _

_**HAPPY READING ^^**_

_**THE FIRST AND THE LAST**_

Sinar sang surya masuk melalui celah-celah gorden berwarna krem itu. Memasuki sebuah kamar seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap. Sang gadis terbangun, mata emeraldnya yang masih terkantuk itu mengerjap-ngerjap karena silau sang surya mengenai matanya.

Akhirnya mata itu terbuka seutuhnya Sinar mata itu begitu memukau, aura yang dipancarkan dari mata zamrud itu dapat menyihir semua orang yang melihatnya. Indah sekali.

Sakura nama gadis itu. Bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang ditutupi gorden gading. Tangan putih mulusnya itu menyingkapkan gorden kamarnya satu persatu, hingga akhirnya sinar matahari hangat memasuki kamarnya. Kemudian ia mendorong pintu kaca, terbukalah sedikit celah yang membuat udara segar pagi hari langsung berhambur memasuki kamarnya, melalui celah pintu yang ia buka.

Sekarang ia sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, tangannya bertumpu pada pagar besi pembatas berwarna keemasan. Angin segar menerpa wajah nan jelitanya, rambut merah muda yang membingkai wajah itu bergoyang-goyang diterpa angin. Mata emeraldnya tertutup sejenak lalu membuka lagi, merasakan segarnya udara pagi dan hangatnya matahari. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju ke lantai bawah, di halaman rumahnya.

Dibawah, tepatnya di halaman rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno itu terparkir mobil-mobil mewah dengan berbagai macam merk dan warna. Nyonya dan Tuan Haruno dengan ramah menyambut orang-orang yang turun dari mobil itu. Mereka terdiri dari saudara-saudara sakura, rekan bisnis orang tuanya, dll. Mengapa mereka datang kemari? Mereka datang untuk menyambut hari bahagia dimana dua insan yang berbeda keluarga dan jenis kelamin akan dipersatukan dalam suatu upacara suci. Ya, pernikahan. ini semua adalah untuk menyambut pernikahan Sakura yang hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi. Ah.. Bukan-bukan, tepatnya adalah acara perjodohan antara Putri Keluarga Haruno dan Putra keluarga Uchiha. Ini semua dilakukan agar hubungan bisnis yang mereka jalani berjalan baik dan lancar.

Sakura hanya melihat orang-orang itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, masa lajangnya hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi. Dan, tentu saja ia kurang senang menyambut semua ini. Calon suaminya, dari keluarga Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak ia kenal, yang Sakura tahu hanya pemuda itu adalah mahasiswa jurusan psikologi di Universitas Suna. Begitupun sebaliknya. Tetapi Nyonya Haruno bilang pada sakura bahwa calon suaminya itu diam-diam menyukai sakura pada saat pertama mereka dipertemukan. Benarkah? Sakura tidak pernah percaya akan hal itu. Buktinya, jika anak Uchiha itu benar-benar suka padanya sudah pasti dia selalu mengontak Sakura. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?', tanya seseorang dibalik pintu kaca. Yang sontak membuat lamunan sakura buyar.

Sakura menoleh kaget.

"Eh, Ibu. Iya, aku sudah bangun," ujar sakura sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah mandi dan setelah itu turun ke bawah. Kita akan sarapan bersama tamu-tamu kita!," dengan nada lembut, Nyonya Haruno menyuruh anaknya

"Baik, Bu" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ditunggu ya Sakura!," ujar Nyonya Haruno sambil berlalu.

'Ya, Tuhan.. Apa ini benar-benar terjadi? Aku akan menikah,' inner sakura merintih. Dalam hatinya, Sakura benar-benar sedih atas perlakuan orangtuanya. Sakura merasa seperti barang yang dijual hanya untuk kepentingan bisnis. Ia merasa muak, tapi apa daya Sakura tidak bisa melawan semua ini. Dia sudah pasrah, walau kadang semalam ia tidak tidur hanya untuk menangisi semua ini.

"Nah, ini dia putriku. Namanya Sakura," ujar Tuan Haruno memperkenalkan Sakura pada semua orang yang ada di meja makan.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, senang bertemu kalian semua," Sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, lebih tepatnya senyum palsu. Sebuah topeng yang menutupi kesedihannya.

"Oh, ini ternyata putri anda. Cantik sekali, seperti namanya!," puji salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Tuan Haruno, seandainya anda tidak menjodohkan putri anda dengan putra keluarga Uchiha. Dengan senang hati saya akan menjodohkan putra saya. Tetapi sayang, keberuntungan lebih memihak pada Keluarga Uchiha," ujar seorang laki-laki berambut kuning itu, yang langsung diiringi gelak tawa yang lainnya.

'Siapa yang mereka tertawakan? aku?'

"Ah, ayo-ayo silahkan sarapannya sudah Siap. Mari kita makan," ajak Tuan Haruno.

"Selamat makan," semua tamu yang hadir melahap makanannya masing-masing dengan gaya seorang konglomerat. Disela-sela acara sarapan bersama itu, terdengarlah obrolan-obrolan kecil diantara bapak dan ibu pebisnis itu entah apa, Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sakura memakan sarapannya tanpa nafsu sedikitpun. Suap demi suap dia kunyah dan ditelannya. Rasa makanan yang begitu enak seperti tak berbekas di lidahnya, sekarang ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana ia hidup setelah menikah. Terpisah dengan orangtua, serumah dengan suami yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Malam pertama. Lalu sakura hamil muda. Oh, tidak!

"Kau kuliah dimana, Sakura?," lamunan Sakura buyar saat pertanyaan itu masuk telinganya. Ia pun menoleh pada arah suara. Didapatinya seorang Laki-laki seumuran ayahnya dengan mata lavender sayu. Dia terlihat berwibawa.

"Aku kuliah di University of Konoha. Aku ambil kedokteran," jawab sakura dengan senyumnya lagi.

"Hn, belajar baik-baik ya! Meskipun kamu akan segera memiliki suami, tetaplah gapai cita-citamu menjadi seorang dokter," ucap laki-laki itu bijak

"Tarimakasih atas sarannya," ucap Sakura.

Semua tamu sudah pulang. Sakura yang dari tadi berdiri diambang pintu untuk melepas kepulangan mereka, berbalik badan dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke permukaan spring bed king size dikamarnya. Dia kelelahan setelah 'diinterogasi' oleh rekan-rekan ayahnya. Sungguh merepotkan. Yang Sakura inginkan saat ini adalah menghabiskan masa lajangnya yang tinggal 3 hari dengan shopping, pergi ke salon, dan makan-makan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya Ino, Tenten dan Hinata. Bukannya 'diinterogasi'.

Tok, tok, tok

"Sakura, bolehkah ibu masuk?," ucap Nyonya Sakura diujung pintu Jati dengan ukiran indah itu

"Ya," jawab sakura singkat.

Pintu dibuka, dan muncullah seorang wanita karir yang sama cantiknya dengan Sakura.

"Sayang, nanti malam Keluarga Uchiha akan datang kemari," tutur Nyonya Haruno sambil duduk disebelah Sakura yang sedang berbaring.

"Apa? Malam ini maksud ibu?," Sakura terperanjat kaget.

"Tentu saja. Kita makan malam bersama, tapi Kami akan makan malam dirumah. Sedangkan kau dan Sasuke makan malam diluar," ucap Nyonya Sakura

"Kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik kita makan sama-sama di rumah saja, Bu," Sakura protes.

"Loh, itu bagus sayang. Kau akan semakin akrab satu sama lain dengan Sasuke,"

"Tapi-," Sakura yang tadinya ingin protes lagi, mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Ibunya menggelengkan kepala.

"Soal baju, Ibu sudah siapkan. Yang lainnya biar kau saja yang urus, ya," ucap Nyonya Haruno

"Bilang saja Ibu dan Ayah menyuruhku kencan dengannya!," Sakura menggerutu.

"Nah, itu kau sudah mengerti," ujar Nyonya Haruno sambul berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang perasaannya sedang campur aduk antara sedih, bingung dan takut.

Kediaman Uchiha 02:30 PM

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan bagian belakang yang mencuat keatas sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur bersprei biru tua. Kedua siku bertumpu pada kedua pahanya sehingga membuat pemuda bernama Sasuke ini sedikit matanya tertuju pada sesuatu di Tangannya. sebuah lembar kecil kertas yang agak tebal. Sebuah foto, foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang adalah calon istrinya. Gadis dalam foto itu sedang menyunggingkan senyum manisnya ke arah kamera. Mata emeraldnya begitu berbinar. Dia akui, gadis yang berada di foto itu memang cantik. Tetapi, tatapan mata obsidian Sasuke pada foto itu sulit diartikan, entah itu suka atau mungkin benci.

"Jangan lupa, nanti malam," ujar seseorang sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

Meskipun Sasuke kaget karenanya, tetapi ekspresinya tetap saja datar.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

_**Bersambung... **_

A/N

_Hwa... Fic apaan nih? GaJe sangat... Maafkan __Saya kalau ceritanya kacau alurnya juga kecepetan kan? maklum, saya masih amatiran. jangan salahkan Saya ya, salahkan saja sama Fuji orang yang bikin ide fic ini ! *woy, Lo ama Fuji tu sama aja -dilempar panci-*_

_Eh, tadinya fic ini mau dibikin oneshot tapi, karena tangan saya selalu lebai dalam acara ketik-mengetik. Jadinya, multi chap deh.. *emang ada yang peduli?*_

_Sudahlah, yang saya butuhkan sekarang hanyalah __**review**__ dari para reader *pede banget lu, emang ada yang baca fic lu?*. Diusahakan yang membangun review-nya, hehe.._

_**See ya, Guys !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer**

**All main chara © Masashi kishimoto**

**The First and The Last © Misa Miyano**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort *semuanya deh saya borong***

**Pair : SasuSaku, GaaSaku, KakaSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**but**

**I hope you give me a REVIEW**

_WTF, saya sudah bikin chap 2 nya nih. hehe.. __sekali lagi, mohon bantuannya ya.. kritik dan saran dibuka lebar. Terimakasih buat yang suda review di chap sebelumnya. ^^ sekarang RNR lagi ya?_

**THE FIRST AND THE LAST**

~CHAPTER II~

Kediaman Uchiha 02:30 PM

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan bagian belakang yang mencuat keatas sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur bersprei biru tua. Kedua siku bertumpu pada kedua pahanya sehingga membuat pemuda bernama Sasuke ini sedikit matanya tertuju pada sesuatu di Tangannya. sebuah lembar kecil kertas yang agak tebal. Sebuah foto, foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang adalah calon istrinya. Gadis dalam foto itu sedang menyunggingkan senyum manisnya ke arah kamera. Mata emeraldnya begitu berbinar. Dia akui, gadis yang berada di foto itu memang cantik. Tetapi, tatapan mata obsidian Sasuke pada foto itu sulit diartikan, entah itu suka atau mungkin benci.

"Jangan lupa, nanti malam," ujar seseorang sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

Meskipun Sasuke kaget karenanya, tetapi ekspresinya tetap saja datar.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pada ibunya

"Kau akan mengajak dia makan malam dimana, Sasuke?" tanya ibunya.

"Kita kan akan makan malam dirumah mereka, Bu," jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah wanita yang ia panggil ibu.

"Tentu tidak, kau dan Sakura akan makan malam diluar. Dan kami makan malam di rumah Keluarga Haruno," Nyonya Uchiha bertutur.

"..."

"Kita berangkat pukul 07:30 PM," katanya sambil berlalu.

"Tunggu, Bu," cegah Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa tidak Itachi saja yang ibu jodohkan dengan Sakura?"

"Itachi kan sudah punya calon istri. Dia juga kuliah diluar negeri kan. Akan repot jika seandainya Itachi yang jadi suami Sakura," terang Nyonya Uchiha pada anaknya.

"Oh,"

"Dan ibu harap, pernikahanmu dengan Sakura bisa membuatmu lupa akan 'dia',"

"Aku dan 'dia' sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi, Bu!" bantah Sasuke

"Ya, memang. Tapi rasa sakitmu karena 'dia' sudah merubah cara pandangmu terhadap perempuan,"

"Ibu harap Sakura bisa merubahmu seperti dulu lagi," tambahnya.

Sasuke hanya memandang ibunya yang berlalu. Kemudian membaringkan badannya di tempat tidur. Bayang-bayang 'dia' kembali lagi teringat. 'Dia' seorang gadis pengkhianat yang membuat Sasuke berubah 180 derajat. Sasuke yang tadinya ramah terhadap semua gadis, kini berubah menjadi Sasuke yang dingin dan bereanggapan bahwa semua gadis sama seperti 'dia'.

_flash back on_

Dulu, kurang lebih beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sasuke mempunyai seorang kekasih bernama Karin. Dia adalah teman satu kampus Sasuke. Sasuke sangat menyayanginya hubungan mereka memang bertahan lama, sekitar 10 bulan. Karena rasa sayang itu, Sasuke tidak terlalu mengekang Karin sebagai kekasihnya, itu sebebnya Karin bebas bergaul dengan siapapun termasuk laki-laki lain yang kadang membuat Sasuke cemburu.

Suatu hari, Sasuke berkunjung kerumah Karin tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke ingin membuat kejutan untuk gadisnya itu. Tetapi, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sasuke lah yang mendapat kejutan, dan itu adalah kejutan yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Saat Sasuke memasuki rumah Karin, didapatinya Karin sedang bermesraan dengan seorang laki-laki yang bernama Sui. Karin, dia selingkuh.

"Sa.. Sas..suke," Karin melepaskan pelukan Sui.

Langit bagai runtuh padanya, rasa sakit itu benar-benar menusuk ulu hati Sasuke saat mendapati Karin dengan seorang pemuda lain.

"Bagus," dengus Sasuke sambil berlalu tanpa mempedulikan Karin yang memanggilnya. Tangannya yang sedang memegang sebuah kalung mengepal kuat-kuat. Mencoba untuk meredakan amarah dan rasa sakitnya kini.

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini," Karin memegang tangan Sasuke untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Heh, tidak dijelaskan pun aku sudah tahu sekarang," Sasuke melepaskan genggaman Karin dengan kasar dan membuat Karin sedikit meringis.

"Tapi... Tapi... Sasuke. Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat," teriak Karin pada Sasuke yang ada beberapa meter darinya.

"Oh ya?" sasuke menatap karin sinis.

"Aku.. Aku-,"

"Kau hebat. Setelah kau melayangkan perasaan ku ini, sekarang kau menghempaskannya jatuh," dengan deathglarenya, Sasuke berkata pada Karin.

"Hn, bodoh sekali aku. Mencintai seorang gadis sepertimu," tambah Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju ke mobilnya.

Karin terisak, tangisnya meledak. Ia hanya bisa menyesali semuanya. Dia memang bersalah, telah menyia-nyiakan seorang pemuda yang amat mencintainya. Sui yang daritadi diam melongo. Kini mulai sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Sudahlah, kau masih punya aku," ucap Sui sambil memeluk Karin.

_flash back off_

Sasuke sudah tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi, tetapi traumanya masih bersarang sampai detik ini. Wajah Sasuke berubah, ia ingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia bawa pada saat kejadian pahit itu berlangsung. Ya, sebuah kalung yang akan ia berikan pada karin waktu itu.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja yang ada di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya.

Itu adalah sebuah kalung, kalung yang terbuat dari emas putih berbandul seperti pilin tambang *mungkin bentuknya seperti ini §* tetapi jika dilihat dengan teliti, bandulnya seperti dua huruf S yang disatukan. Kalung itu adalah hadiah dari ibu Sasuke saat ulangtahun ke-17-nya. Saat itu ibunya berkata "Berjanjilah untuk memberikan kalung ini pada seorang gadis yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu,".

Pandangan Sasuke tidak lepas dari kalung itu sambil berpikir.

'Sekarang, kalung ini untuk siapa? Karin sudah tidak mungkin. Sedangkan Sakura?, aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya,'

Sasuke mengamati kalung itu lekat-lekat. Ternyata bila diperhatikan dengan baik, bendulnya memang terdiri dari huruf S yang disatukan sehingga membentuk pilin.

'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura,' gumamnya dalam hati.

'S dan S digabungkan. Sasuke dan Sakura. Hm..,' gumamnya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis.

*skip time*

Kediaman Keluarga Haruno 08:00 PM

Biip, biip, biip

Terdengar klakson mobil diluar. Bisa terlihat, sebuah mobil Toyota Alphard hitam yang diikuti oleh mobil Toyota Camry berwarna serupa memasuki halaman rumah Keluarga Haruno.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang," ujar Tuan Haruno pada Istrinya yang sedang menonton televisi bersama Sakura.

"Hn, ayo kita lihat," ajak Nyonya Haruno pada suaminya dan juga pada Sakura.

Tok, tok, tok..

Pintu diketuk oleh seseorang diluar sana, yang kemudian di buka dan nampaklah Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha dengan pakaian yang elegan dan serasi. Mereka disambut ramah oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno beserta Sakura. Mereka saling menyapa denga penuh rasa hormat satu sama lain.

"Eh, tunggu mana Sasuke?" Nyonya Uchiha celingukan saat mendapati Sasuke tidak ada disebelahnya.

"Ah, itu dia," ujar Tuan Uchiha sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang sedang berlari kecil kearah mereka.

Terlihat oleh Sakura. Tidak jauh darinya seorang pemuda dengan kemeja hitam dan bercelana hitam yang lengannya agak dinaikkan keatas sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

'Dia ini mau ke acara pemakaman atau makan malam, sih? Pakaiannya serba hitam.. sok misterius,' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah sampai, Sasuke langsung saja menyalami sepasang suami istri yang kelak akan menjadi mertuanya. Tidak lupa Sasuke juga bersalaman dengan Sakura, calon istrinya.

Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan, lalu bersalaman dan saling melemparkan senyum. Adegan itu memang tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik saja. Tetapi, orangtua mereka begitu antusias melihatnya, bisa dilihat wajah mereka sekarang berseri-seri.

*skip time*

Kedua keluarga itu sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu, berbincang-bincang kecil. Sedangkan Sakura hanya senyum-senyum mendengar bincangan-bincangan orangtua dan calon mertuanya. sesekali Sakura memandang Sasuke yang duduk diseberangnya, Sasuke tidak berkutik sedikitpun. Bibirnya mengatup dari tadi.

Nyonya Uchiha menyenggol lengan Sasuke dengan sikunya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Sasuke pun mengangguk.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku dan Sakura duluan," ujar Sasuke.

"Hm, ya.. silahkan-silahkan," jawab Tuan Haruno.

"Ayo, Sakura," ajak Sasuke sambil melemparkan sedikit senyum kearah Sakura.

"Iya," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

Mereka berdua pun berpamitan. Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan berjalan keluar rumah menuju mobil Sasuke.

"Mereka serasi, ya," ujar Tuan Uchiha.

"Hn, benar," Tuan Haruno membenarkan.

Setelah sampai dihalaman rumah, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Sakura, lalu dia berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sakura merasa aneh. Tadi dia begitu ramah di dalam, tapi sekarang dia lain lagi. Kenapa dia?

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura yang mengerti langsung saja masuk dan duduk didalamnya.

**Didalam mobil**

-hening-

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mereka berdua. Sasuke yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir dan Sakura yang sedang asyik melihat keluar jendela untuk mengamati indahnya kota di malam hari sama sekali tidak bicara satu sama lain.

Sakura yang sadar akan situasi ini menoleh pada Sasuke dan berkata untuk memulai sedikit percakapan.

"Kita makan dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Ikuti saja aku," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura langsung diam begitu mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Jawabannya begitu terdengar ketus di telinga Sakura. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak ramah pada perempuan.

'Ah, belum menikah saja sikapnya sudah begini. Apalagi nanti?. Ya, Tuhan Jangan sampai aku bernasib seperti Manohara *?*,' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Mereka sudah sampai disebuah restaurant yang bisa dibilang elit. Suasananya begitu romantis, tetapi akan lain lagi jika datang kesana dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kita kenal.

"Pesan apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku ikut kamu saja," singkat Sakura.

Sasuke pun menyebutkan makanan yang mereka pesan. Sedangkan Sakura malah asyik memperhatikan sepasang kekasih sedang berbincang begitu akrabnya, tangan si laki-laki menggenggam tangan perempuan sambil berkata sesuatu. Lalu si perempuan itu menunduk malu dan terlihat rona merah diwajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan perhatian Sakura.

"Ah.. tidak," ujar Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke mata Sasuke.

"Oh," Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel genggamnya lalu memainkannya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya terduduk kaku. Mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain sampai akhirnya makanan datang.

Sasuke sudah siap menyantapnya, sedangkan Sakura masih mematung. Matanya tertuju pada minuman yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa lagi?" Sasuke menatap Sakura jengkel.

"I-ini jus tomat?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, lalu kenapa?" ada sedikit tekanan di nada bicara Sasuke.

"Aku.. aku tidak suka, kenapa kau pesan ini?" ujar Sakura pelan.

"Salahmu! Kenapa tidak pesan minuman sendiri saja?"

"..." Sakura terdiam, nada bicara Sasuke begitu menusuk.

"Sudah.. sudah, sekarang kau mau minum apa? Biar aku pesankan,"

"Jus strawberry saja,"

Si pelayan pun menggantikan minuman Sakura dengan yang baru.

"Kau suka tomat, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura disela-sela makan malam.

"Hn," singkat Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Entahlah," singkat Sasuke lagi.

"Hm.. jika kau suka tomat aku punya pertanyaan," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, menunggu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan gadis ini.

"Tomat itu sayuran atau buah?" polos Sakura.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu," dengus Sasuke dia melanjutkan menyantap makanannya.

"Kau tidak tahu, Sasuke?" Sakura sedikit memiringkan wajahnya.

"..."

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan," Sakura menyerah untuk mencairkan suasana antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

Sakura mengajakku berbicara, tapi aku malah mengacuhkannya. Kelihatannya dia kecewa. Apa aku salah?

_**To be continued... ^^**_

**Author's note**

_Uweeeee... enak ju__ga ya, ngetik fict sambil dengerin lagu Green Day, lol *dipeluk bilie jo__e*. __Tapi ngetiknya jadi lama gara-gara saya pengen nyanyi hehe.. *digiles truk container*_

_Ada kritik untuk multichap pertama saya ini?_

_sing : And they¹re gonna get high, high, high. When they¹re low, low, low. The fire burns from better days. And he screamed why oh why. I said I don¹t know. The catastrophic hymnes from yesterday. Of misery._

Thank's for readaing my fict… Don't forget REVIEW,,

See ya… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The First and The Last © Katsuya Fujiwara (Misa Miyano)**

**GaJe, Lebai, terlalu di dramatisir, OOC, dll**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

_**Haiii**__? I'm back.. *ngusap keringet* susah banget saya bikin hurt/comfort,, otak saya sudah teracuni romance/humor… gimana nih? saya kan mau bikin yang sedih-sedih bukan yang lucu-lucu. Saya mau bikin Sasuke galak sama sakura, kok jadi kayak gini ya? menurut reader gimana?_

_Balas review dulu yaaa_

_**detAS **_ makasih review nya ya, detAS-san ^^.. udah di lanjut nih chapter tiga-nya,, keep RnR ya?

Special thanks untuk yang sudah review di chapter 2, ini dia _**Rievechta Herbst, SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone, yaya fujiwara, LuthMelody, Aline Light, Cyfz Harunoo, dan Nu-Hikari Uchiha **_**[ kalau ada salah penulisan nama kalian, maaf ya] special untuk kalian … REVIEW LAAGGII YAAAAA? *treak pake toa* #dibantai**

_Happy reading _

**~The First and The Last~**

**_CHAPTER 3_**

Pesawat lepas landas. semakin naik, rodanya sudah tak berpijak lagi di bumi. Didalam pesawat itu terdapat dua keluarga besar. Uchiha dan Haruno. Mereka sedang menuju ke Macao. Di Macao lah Sakura dan Sasuke akan menikah.

Sakura duduk di jok barisan tengah pesawat, dekat jendela. Dilihatnya isi permukaan bumi semakin mengecil saja, awan-awan sesekali menghalangi pandangannya. Semakin tinggi dan semakin tinggi. Laut terlihat begitu biru dengan beberapa kerlipan air terkena sinar matahari sore ini, kontras dengan warna daratan yang hijau. Sakura begitu takjub, betapa cerdasnya manusia bisa menciptakan alat untuk terbang. Dia tak habis pikir, pesawat ini sangat berat, belum lagi ditambah penumpang. Tapi kenapa bisa melayang diudara? Benar-benar canggih.

Diliriknya lagi teman di sebelahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, dia sedang duduk tegak dengan tangan dilipat didepan dadanya. Matanya terpejam sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu di i-pod-nya.

Sakura menatapnya, innernya berkata 'Baru beberapa menit saja dia sudah pulas tertidur, payah!'

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke terbuka dan balik menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah.. ti-tidak," Sakura gelagapan.

"Kau mau ini?" Sasuke menyodorkan sebelah headset yang dipakainya pada Sakura.

"Um.. tidak.. tidak usah," Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, ya sudah," Sasuke kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya. Sedangkan Sakura kembali menetap keluar jendela.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah mulai mau sedikit berbicara dengan Sakura. Biasanya dia cuek dan hanya akrab dengan Sakura didepan orangtua mereka.

:::::::::::::

Berlama-lama memandang keluar jendela membuat Sakura agak pusing. Dia pun mencoba untuk tidur sejenak sampai mereka tiba di Macao.

Kepala Sakura saat tidur tidak bisa tetap tegak seperti halnya Sasuke sekarang. Tiap dirinya hampir terlelap, pasti kepalanya oleng kesana kemari sampai bertabrakan dengan jendela pesawat. Dia menatap Sasuke kesal. Mungkin lebih tepatnya iri. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tidur setenang itu, sedangkan dirinya tidak?

Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti. Dia tetap seperti itu. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah nyenyak.

Sakura sudah mulai merasakan ngantuk. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan seperti biasa kepalanya oleng lagi dan..

Plukk..

Kepala Sakura sukses mendarat di bahunya Sasuke, karena dia sudah terlalu mengantuk, Sakura tidak peduli bagaimana posisinya sekarang.

Sedangkan Sasuke -yang bahunya dijadikan bantal oleh Sakura- kepalanya jatuh diatas kepala Sakura karena benturan yang lumayan keras antara bahunya dan kepala Sakura. Akhirnya kepala mereka bertumpukan diatas bahu Sasuke tanpa mereka berdua sadari.

:::::::::::::::::

Itachi dan kekasihnya Konan juga ikut. Mereka duduk tepat didepan jok Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang.

"Itachi, coba lihat ini," seru Konan pada Itachi yang berada disebelahnya.

"Apa?" Itachi menoleh pada Konan.

"Ini," Konan menunjukkan majalah yang dia baca pada Itachi. Dan memperlihatkan salah satu berita hangat minggu ini.

"Putra bungsu pemilik Uchiha Corp akan segera mengkakhiri masa lajangnya bersama putri sulung dari pemilik Haruno Corp. Dikabarkan mereka akan menikah di Macao pada bulan akhir bulan ini," Itachi berhenti membaca salah satu kolom itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Konan.

"Ternyata ini berita tentang Sasuke ya! Akan kutunjukkan padanya," Itachi tersenyum jahil. Konan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Itachi yang selalu usil pada Sasuke meskipun Itachi tahu kalau Sasuke gampang naik pitam.

Itachi merebut majalah yang dipegang Konan dan memutar badannya kebelakang.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau masuk majalah…- Loh!" Itachi melihat posisi Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang.

"Wah, ini moment langka. Sudah seharusnya diabadikan," Itachi bergumam dan langsung mengambil camera digital di tasnya.

Jprett..

Blitz kamera mengenai wajah tanpa dosa milik Sasuke dan Sakura yang telah tertidur. Sedangkan Itachi tersenyum jahil pada mereka berdua.

*skip*

Pesawat sudah take off. Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasa bahu sebelah kirinya agak berat lalu diliriknya. Ada Sakura disana.

"Bangun! pesawat sudah take off," Sasuke sedikit menggoyangkan bahunya agar Sakura bangun.

"Hoaam," Sakura mulai bangun, dia menguap kecil.

"Sudah sampai?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke melepas headset dan mematikan i-pod-nya.

Meskipun sudah bangun, tapi Sakura –tanpa dia sadari- masih pada posisi sebelumnya, di bahu Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku? Kenapa?" Sakura dengan polosnya malah bertanya balik pada Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Ah, ma-maaf Sasuke.. aku... ," Sakura tidak meneruskan ucpannya, dia malah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, ayo turun," perintah Sasuke.

*skip*

Mereka sampai di sana pada malam hari. Dirasakan udara Macao malam hari begitu dingin. Dengan terpaksa, Sakura mengeluarkan mantel dari kopernya. Setelah selesai, diapun kembali menarik kopernya yang lumayan besar.

"Sasuke, kau tidak pakai mantel?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Tidak," singkat Sasuke.

"Udara kan dingin, Sasuke," ucap Sakura lagi sambil terus berjalan mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang cepat.

"Aku malas membuka koper ditengah jalan begini hanya untuk mengambil mantel," jelas Sasuke.

"Ya, sudah," Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

Sasuke berjalan cepat, Sakura agak lari-lari kecil untuk menyamai langkahnya. Sungguh merepotkan.

Terlihat bandara cukup ramai malam ini. Sesekali beberapa gadis yang ada disana senyum-senyum sendiri saat Sasuke berjalan melewati mereka. Sakura merasa sedikit aneh dengan gadis-gadis tadi. Memang apa istimewanya Sasuke, sampai mereka bertingkah seperti itu?

"Huatchii," terdengar beberapa kali Sasuke bersin dan mengusap-ngusap hidungnya. Sakura meliriknya sebentar.

"Sudah kubilang pakai mantel, Sasuke," Sakura mulai khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang tadi alasannya, kan?" Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Keras kepala," Sakura menjambret koper Sasuke dari tangannya, dan mulai membuka koper itu tanpa meminta persetujuan dulu dari yang empunya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" alis Sasuke bertaut dan sedikit membentak Sakura.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab, dia terus mengacak-acak isi koper Sasuke, tidak peduli isinya apa sampai dia menemukan sebuah mantel.

"Nah, ini.. pakai!" Sakura melempar mantel bulu hitam kearah Sasuke tanpa memberi aba-aba padanya.

"Ck," Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal dan langsung memakai mantelnya.

"Ini," Sakura mengembalikan koper Sasuke.

"Kau memalukan," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik kopernya lagi dan berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"Apa? aku memalukan?" Sakura menyusul Sasuke dan bertanya padanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya," singkat Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Apa salahku sampai aku dibilang memalukan?" Sakura makin sengit.

"Karena kau jongkok di tengah keramaian lalu mengacak-acak koperku, dan melempar mantel kearah wajahku!" jawab Sasuke pasti.

"Heh? Kau lebih mementingkan gengsi, daripada kesehatanmu ya?" Sakura sengit.

"Hey, hey.. jangan bertengkar," terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi dari arah belakang mereka. Itachi.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, kak Itachi," Sakura membela diri.

"Dia memalukan," Sasuke menunjuk Sakura tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Kau yang lebih mementingkan gengsi!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Eeeh, sudah-sudah. Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk kalian berdua," Itachi tersenyum pada mereka sambil mengeluarkan kamera digital miliknya. Seadngkan Konan hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

"Nah, ini dia," Itachi memperlihatkan sebuah foto. Foto Sasuke dan Sakura tadi saat masih berada di pesawat.

"A-aku kira apa kak Itachi," Sakura speechless karena melihat foto tadi. Begitu juga Sasuke yang langsung menatap tajam kearah Itachi.

"Hapus," perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak akan," Itachi tidak menggubris perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung merebut kamera digital tadi dan..

prakk!

Kamera digital itu dijatuhkan paksa Sasuke sampai bagian-bagiannya terpecah jadi beberapa bagian. Dan itulah cara menghapus memori ala Uchiha Sasuke.

Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, Sasuke langsung saja meninggalkan Itachi dan Konan yang masih mematung. Sedangkan Sakura mengejarnya.

"Itachi, sudah kubilang sebelumnya," ucap Konan sambil memungut kamera digital tadi.

"Hm.. ya. Kita bisa beli lagi kan,"

*skip time*

Brukk..

Sakura melempar koper entah kemana. Sekarang dia sudah sampai di sebuah kamar hotel untuk istirahat sejenak. Dia rebahkan badannya pada tempat tidur empuk lalu tanpa disadarinya dia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

"Antarkan ke kamarku segelas jus tomat," ucapnya sambil mengeringkan rambut ravennya. Lalu dia tutup telepon.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnnya diketuk dari luar.

tok.. tok.. tok..

"Ini pesanan tuan," ucap seorang pelayan laki-laki sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke yang membuka pintu. Umurnya sekitar 30 tahun.

"Hn. Terimakasih," Sasuke tersenyum simpul lalu menutup pintu kembali.

Dibawanya segelas jus tomat itu, lalu Sasuke letakkan diatas meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Mata onyxnya menatap lurus keluar jendela, melihat kota Macao di malam hari yang begitu indah dipenuhi kerlipan lampu warna-warni. Dapat dilihatnya juga beberapa bangunan yang terkenal di Macao.

Tapi, pikirannya tidak hanyut oleh keindahan kota Macao. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Sehari lagi," bisiknya.

**~To Be Continued~**

_Ups.. hehehe.. jelek ya? gomeeen..._

_Saya bener-bener ngga mood nerusin fanfic ini D: ngga tau kenapa. Saya jadi lebih semangat nerusin fic yang cosplayer dan vokalis hahaha.. _

_Gimana? alurnya kecepetan dan maksa banget ya? _

_tercera apa kata anda deh XP silaban REVIEW.. Flame juga boleh,, _

_RP?_


End file.
